A Fortunate Mishap
by Bookish.Spazz
Summary: She never wanted to live forever, but ironically fate had other plans for her. JBxOC
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters. The belong to the wondrous Stephenie Meyer who pwns all. Although, if I did own them...hehe**

**Also, this is my first Twilight fanfiction, so if there are any mistakes please excuse them.**

* * *

_He found her in the forest._

_She smelled slightly repulsive, but in a way, kind of enticing._

_And he had no idea why._

* * *

Tuesday was a nice day.

A nice day to go swimming, or walking on the beach, or just sitting on the porch.

Although those things were nice, Jacob Black decided to do something even better. A quick run through the surrounding forest of the La Push reservation.

Yes. That always was refreshing.

It was even better when he transformed, but he decided not to take his chances. You never know when some stupid teenagers might be roaming through the forest. He was lost from the world.

_Carefree._

The lush green foliage becoming a blur as his legs whisked his body gracefully through mazes upon mazes of trees. He always loved the feeling of the air rushing past him, running through his hair, past his arms, all over. It was just exhilarating!

The shear feeling of freedom--- it was overwhelming!

However, he was soon jerked away from his fantasy world by a sharp odor.

* * *

**(Jacob's POV)**

I love the scent of the forest in the morning. The trees, and the moss, mixed with the always heavy, damp air.

Zoning out was almost always a given when running though the forest. I was so out of it that I didn't even realize the intruding odor until it hit me head on, in an overpowering concentrated form.

It stung my nose, and burned my eyes like a strong cologne. In fact it struck me so quick I almost fell over from shock.

I stopped, slumped on a nearby tree, trying to locate the source of the smell. My eyes scanned over the area: trees, trees, and more trees. Person.

The person was sprawled out on the tree trunk awkwardly, looking malnourished and half dead. Without thinking, I edged nearer, trying to place the almost familiar scent. As I neared, the stench grew stronger, yet in some way it was drawing me closer, closer, until I could see a face.

"Hmm..." I got even closer.

"Holy shit!" Too close!

When I saw it's face I drew back in part horror and disgust. It was a girl roughly around the age of 16. Her face gaunt, partially sunken in as if she had been starved, and also her skin held an unnatural hue. However the key ingredient that caused my outburst wasn't her appearance, but her scent, which finally registered in my mind as:_Bloodsucker._

* * *

Instantly disgust surged though my body making me want to transform and rip her limb from limb. A low growl rumbled in my throat. I was shaking so fast--

Until she opened her eyes.

They were as black as pools of infinite ink. They screamed, they cried, all in one look. They spoke: _Please don't hurt me. Please go away. Please don't get near me. Please, just leave me!_

I stopped. Right then and there. All the anger, hate, disgust, and every other foul feeling that infested my body had been dispelled, and replaced with sadness and pity.

I didn't realize what I was doing until I actually did it. I picked up the frail girl, and started to make for my house. I didn't want to think of the consequences, or the dangers of what would happen if I brought a vampire to the village. All I wanted to do was stop this feeling that was ripping though my chest.

* * *

**(still Jacob's POV)**

I sighed.

"This is some deep shit Jake." I mumbled to myself, running my fingers though my hair.

For a while, I had been just sitting there, staring at the girl who laid peacefully on the bed.

We were in a motel. After running for about 2 miles, it suddenly hit me! I can't take her home! That would be enough to cause an all out war between the vampires and wolves! So instead, I resolved to take her somewhere farther from the village.

Somewhere_safer._

She moved in the bed and whimpered. Curiosity burned in my mind, why was she in the forest? Why were her clothes in shreds? And most of all, why isn't she attacking, feeding off of, humans?? Aren't newborn vampires supposedly born bloodthirsty and uncontrollable?

I knew she was thirsty. Her eyes were darker than dark, unlike the amber or scarlet red color that filled the eyes of well fed vampires.

I shook my head in frustration. "Why don't I hate you dammit! Why can't I just leave you without feeling guilty? Why are you so different from other vampires?" I spat out, speaking mainly to myself.

"Sorry."

I almost jumped from the sudden shock. I looked at the girl. She was sitting up now, her arms under the blanket. Eyes, still just as captivating.

Clearing my throat I spoke, "Your awake?"

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "More like conscious."

It was silent for a while, but then she spoke again, "How do you know what I am?"

Sighing, I moved to the chair beside her bed. This was going to be hard to explain.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review would be nice. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. If I did...hehe well you can imagine. **

**A special thanks goes out to my Beta, Rebekka! Ahhh she's awesome! Without her I wouldn't have been able to finish this chapter.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

(Ch.2 Jake's POV)

"Wow. So is all that true? Or are you just messing with me? Are you really a werewolf?" she said eying me skeptically.

"Believe me it's true. Vampires and Werewolves have been around for a long time."

Again there was silence, but it wasn't an awkward silence. It was like it was there for a reason, so we could stew over what we had just discussed.

"So," she began, her gazed fixed on the wall, staring at imaginary images, "What's your name?"

At that question, I started to laugh. Wow. Here we were, sitting in a motel room, talking, sharing personal information, and we don't even know each other's names!

"My name's Jacob Black, or you could call me Jake if you want..."

"Jake," she spoke softly, as if trying out the name to see if it fit. "Well Jake, my name's Vera, and before you start to laugh, keep in mind, my parents---" at the mention of her parents her smile instantly faded.

The look on her face instantly crushed me. It amazes me how she affects me, I mean we've only just met.

"So, If you don't mind me asking, how long have you been...well you know..."

Vera held a very distant look on her face as she answered me. "It feels like it was a century ago, but I know it was only just recently. Everything seemed to have moved by so fast. It was a week ago, the same night I ran away and well---"

"If you don't feel comfortable telling me stuff, you don't have to." I opted, even though I would have preferred to know the whole story, so as to satisfy my burning curiosity.

She nodded and smiled slightly. "Thanks Jake.

But, well, It was the night I ran away and, well, it was the night I tried to-- well, how do I say this?" She twisted her hands in her lap nervously, and took a deep breath. "Well, it was the night I tried to kill myself,"

My breath hitched, but she continued on with her story.

"...I was going to jump off this cliff you see, but I heard this scream. It was so loud it made the hair on my arms stand on an end. At first I was just going to ignore it, and jump, but the I heard it again. I wish I would've jumped right then and there, but I didn't. I went into the forest trying to find the source of the scream when I came across this man. He looked like he was just making out with this lady, but then I saw blood. It was all over the front site of the lady, staining her clothes beyond repair, and then he thew her aside. The lady looked horrible, she was drained of all blood, a sickly purple color. And then he turned to me. His eyes where blood red, and looked as if they were pulsating. I tried to move, runaway, scream, but I couldn't. He moved closer and smiled at me, and before I could do anything he bit my shoulder. I could feel my blood flowing away from me making me dizzy and lightheaded, but then he stopped. Again he smiled at me, giving me this sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. Then he slung me over his shoulder, and ran, and ran until we came to this field. He dropped me on the ground. He smiled again, and said he was coming back for me after I was 'turned'. The next three days were the worst in my life. The pain so bad it had driven me mad. I ran away from the field and came upon a nearby farmhouse. I was hungry, but I didn't want to drink human blood. It disgusted and repulsed me. When a little boy stepped out of the barn I caught his scent. I went crazy, almost pouncing on the poor boy. I had almost lost sense of everything until I saw his mother. She came up to him and hugged the boy. They both laughed. I was hungry, and in my mind I was already ripping them to shreds and devouring them, but a little part of me wouldn't allow myself to do so. So in order to save both of them I ran away. Faster, and faster, as far as my feet could carry me. I was so weak though, and I passed out. And the next thing I know I see you..."

"Wow. That's quite a story." I said completely overwhelmed.

"Yeah, I should write a novel." Vera said sarcastically.

I racked my brain for an answer that could aid the young girl in front of me. I knew for sure that I couldn't bring her to a hospital...I could see the headlines now: GIRL WITH NO PULSE LIVES!!!

I wasn't familiar with any doctors who knew of vampires...then it hit me.

"You know, I think I know some people that could help you.", I said looking at her weak figure.

"People who can help me?" Vera said in a weary tone. "You aren't talking about some weird genetic scientists who are going to poke and prod me all day are you?"

"No, but one of them happens to be a doctor." Without a second thought, I picked up the motel phone and dialed Bella Swan's number.

"Come on, pick up!", I muttered frantically.

"Hello? This is Bell-"

"Bella, hey! You won't believe who I'm with right now! You've got to bring the bloodsu-- er I mean the Cullens."

"What?"

I sighed, exasperated,"Just please bring the Cullens-- Especially the doctor to the little motel right outside of Port Angeles."

"Motel? What? Jacob what's going on?" She sounded very puzzled.

"Don't worry about it, I'll explain when you get here. Don't forget to bring the Cullens." With that last reminder said,I hung up the phone.

When I looked to Vera, she was eying me carefully. I could immediately tell that I hadn't gained her full trust. Yet.

"Who are the Cullens?"

"They're vampires." He stated simply, revealing no further information. Jacob then stood and walked over to the window. He seemed to be looking for someone or something. After examining the grounds a bit more, he began pacing anxiously in the small room.

"And your friends with them?" I quizzed. This confused me...if he was a werewolf then shouldn't he despise vampires?

"Um, well you could say I'm friends with a friend of theirs.--" He cut himself off suddenly.

It seemed like he was going to add more, but he just stood staring out the window without uttering another word.

Sitting on the bed, I thought of what all that had happened over the past few weeks. I shuddered from the painful memories and looked at my clothes in disgust. They were in tatters, and on my right side there was dried blood from the night I had been turned. 'I must look like hell' I thought. I sighed and eased myself down back into the bed. Might as well relax and wait for whomever Jacob had called.

(With Bella)

I was completely confused. The day has been fairly slow, and I had been occupying myself with laundry and housecleaning until Jake had called the house, desperate to see Carlisle.

My mind was burning with curiosity. Why would Jacob Black, a werewolf, need to see Carlisle, a vampire? No matter how many scenarios I thought of, I still couldn't think of why he would need Carlisle so badly. I decided it must be serious and was about to call Edward, when I heard three sharp raps on the front door.

I rushed down the hall, and opened the door, only to reveal Edward. "I was just about to call you...", I trailed off as I noticed his slightly frustrated expression.

"Yeah, Alice told me. Now come on, it'll take us a good fifteen minutes to get there."

I nodded understanding, but now I was even more perplexed. "Mind shedding some light on the situation?", I questioned hoping he would give me some answers.

Before replying, he opened the door to his Volvo revealing Alice in the back seat, and Carlisle in the passengers seat. "Why don't you try asking Alice? I'm just as uninformed as you are." he said, glancing back, annoyed at Alice, from the front seat.

I turned to look at Alice for a response,waiting for an explanation, but she merely sat in her seat, staring out the window in deep concentration. I sighed in frustration trying to piece together what was going on.

(back with Jake and Vera)

Jacob's continuous pacing was starting to get on my nerves.

Also the fact that he had to look anxiously out the window every ten seconds.

I was just about to ask him to stop his nervous habit when he announced, "They're here!" and rushed out the door.

"Bella!" Jacob exclaimed, running to envelop the girl in a big hug.

"Hey Jake!" The girl, Bella, said, while Jacob continued to hold her. Another man, a vampire, noticed this and started to growl.

"Um Jake, you can let go now...", Bella said this uncomfortably while trying to detangle herself from Jacob's embrace.

"Huh? Oh yeah." Jacob said smirking at the bronze-haired vampire making him growl even lower. "'Sup." Jacob muttered to the visitors.

The growling vampire merely nodded curtly, while a kind looking, blond man spoke. "So what was the purpose of this impromptu meeting?", he asked.

Jacob started walking towards the door, his feet crunching on the gravel rocks. "She's in here." he stated opening the door, motioning to the bed I was resting in, on the far side of the motel room.

The blond leader stepped inside the room, and signaled for another female to come with him. "Bella stay outside, we don't know how stable she is."

Bella in response nodded and stepped back, her 'mate' holding her protectively.

"And If you don't mind Jacob, could Alice and I speak to her in private?" the man asked most politely. He seemed very at ease with a werewolf in the room, and so close to him.

Jake peered in the room and asked me if it was okay, and I nodded and sat up in the bed trying to look as normal as possible for the guests.

I had to suppress gasp when_ they_ walked through the doors. If there was one earthly way to describe them it would definitely be god-like. Both seemed to be chiseled from stone, yet at the same time very delicate. The man had an elegant and kind air, his eyes holding centuries' worth of wisdom. The younger girl seemed very whimsical, and carefree, but I could tell she had been through a lot.

The man smiled softly, and again I suppressed a gasp. "So, you must be Vera." he said with an angelic air.

**(A/N: Ah that's it for now! I hope you like it. If you don't, leave me a review on what you think I should work on.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks again goes out to my beta Rebekka. Without her this chapter would not have come out as well as it did. Sorry if the chapters are kind of slow, I'm still getting used to writing fanfiction. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I wish I did though.**

(ch.3 still Vera's POV)

_The man smiled softly, and again I suppressed a gasp. "So, you must be Vera." he said with an angelic air._

He strolled closer to the bed, and out of reflex I moved back guardedly. "Don't worry, you can trust us. We won't harm you." he spoke softly in a velvety voice, as if speaking to a small child.

I stared at him. Not in fear, but in fascination. He had a such a kind and inviting smile I couldn't seem to pull my eyes away from his tall, lean form. I pulled my knees up to my chest and hugged them in a self conscious way, as I waited for him to continue.

Slowly he moved towards the chair beside the twin bed and sat down gracefully. The petite girl with short, lack hair moved to stand beside the armchair the man had just resided in.

Again, in the same soft tone he used before, he spoke, "I'm Carlisle Cullen, and this is Alice," he gestured towards the pixie-like girl beside him. He continued as I turned my attention back to him."We are, as you might have heard from Jacob, vampires."

I said nothing. What was I to say? 'Gee, you're a bloodsucking monster too? Cool lets get together sometime and go find some nice blood!' I thought sarcastically.

Carlisle continued to speak, ignoring the fact that I wasn't responding. "Edward, the boy outside with Jacob is also a vampire. There are four other vampires in our family." He said this while watching me calmly, as if waiting for my reaction.

'Woah! FOUR OTHER VAMPIRES?!' I thought in shock. How many are there out in the world?!

He seemed to have taken note of the shock that was written on my face, and continued explaining. "Most vampires like to stay together in small covens, but our family is by far, the largest we have ever encountered in the area so far, and we have lived in the Forks area on and off for some time. We always welcome new vampires to join us, and we---"

I buried my face in my knees and mumbled, "I don't want to be a vampire." my voice cracked slightly at the end of my interruption.

The petite girl in understanding gazed at me, her golden, amber eyes filled with sympathy and pity for me.

"I don't want to be a monster. I don't want to kill people." I voiced, rocking back and forth slightly, hugging my knees. The weight of everything seemed to crash down on me, and I soon began to quietly sob in misery.

"You won't have to." the girl 'Alice' said softly, moving closer to sit on the edge of the bed.

Carlisle nodded in agreement. "That's what makes us different from other vampires. You see, all of the members in our family follows one main rule, and it is to be 'vegetarian'." He sounded proud when speaking of his family's habit.

"Vegetarian?" I asked, totally lost. How could a vampire be vegetarian? Aren't they supposed to drink blood? Not vegetables...

"Yes. Don't get me wrong, we still drink blood." He got up casually, as if to stretch. "It's just not the blood you think." At this point he began teaching me of a world I had never knew even existed...

Talking with Carlisle was truly enlightening. I learned that he's been a vampire since a bit after 1663! I was amazed. He told me of disadvantages as well of many more advantages I now possessed by being a vampire. Some include increased speed and strength, durability, endurance, and agility, which kind of amused me because I never possessed any athletic ability during my human life. He said sometimes vampires acquire extra special talents from their previous life. It was all so much to take in! I was pretty sure that by the end of his speech my head would explode from all the data it had taken in.

"Can vampires sleep?" I quizzed Carlisle. He said Q & A would be beneficial for me learning about being a vampire.

"Ah, no. One of the many things I miss about being human is the sleep, but a vampire's anatomy no longer requires sleep since our heart has already ceased to beat." He replied a bit wistfully, as if remembering dreams he had had when a human.

"Oh. But, I love sleeping..." I sighed sadly. I was starting to become more comfortable around the two Cullens, even close to if not already, friends with them. "Then how about garlic? Or sunlight? Does it really burn us?" I had always heard about vampires' weaknesses through movies and characters in books. I was truly curious as to which myths were true.

"Again no." This time Alice spoke. "You can't believe everything you read in an Anne Rice or Darren Shan novel." She answered while smiling slightly.

"Awww...So there's no vampire named Lestat? Or Louis?" I joked, fake pouting.

They both laughed. It sounded like a choir of angels filling the room with joy. Their voices were both so beautiful, and I'm sure mine sounded like nails on a chalkboard next to them.

"Even still, though." I said tracing the pattern on the bedspread that laid on the bed. "I can't help but feel like I've stepped into a goth book." Subconsciously I started to trace the crescent shaped scar on my shoulder.

Carlisle and Alice both gazed at the scar with far away eyes, it was medium sized, roughly about the size of a half dollar. Noticing this I became self conscious and put my hand over it.

"It's going to be hard for you...being new and all I mean." Alice said, staring off into the distance. Carlisle obviously noticed the unfocused gaze Alice possessed. I grew worried. What did she know that I didn't? Was she just saying this as a statement or a fact?

"She's right," Carlisle voiced seriously. "It's going to be hard for you to resist it, especially since you haven't fed yet, and not to mention you've seemed to have used up all of your leftover human blood. That's why we're here."

I stared at both of them blankly, not understanding completely the actual difficulty of my situation.

"We know how hard it is to resist. That's why we want you to become a part of our coven, or family if you wish to call it that." Carlisle paused to let the heavy information sink in, "We'll provide a home for you, a learning environment, training, and most importantly, support."

I nodded. I wanted to cry, but the tears wouldn't come. How could these vampires be so nice? All the while barely knowing me. "If you don't mind, do you think I could speak to Jake in private?" I questioned hopefully. I had really begun to miss his presence.

Carlisle nodded and looked at Alice uttering something really fast. She nodded and gracefully stepped out, leaving me alone with Carlisle.

I felt torn. The Cullens' were offering a life changing choice, but how would Jake take it? Would he be angry?

* * *

**Thankies for reading! Love it? Hate it? Have any opinions? Tell me in a review! Just click!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the people who read this! And also thanks to my wonderfully awesome beta Rebekka!**

**Disclaimer: I obviously am _NOT_ Stephenie Meyer.**

Ch.4

(Jacob's POV)

Not cool. The two bloodsuckers are talking to Vera right now, undoubtedly attempting to turn her into one of them. UGH! The thoughts swirling rapidly through my mind frustrated me to no end! Are they trying to turn her against me? What are they saying? Normally I would listen through the door but one of the idiotic leeches is blocking it. Damn mind reading. Damn him and his arms around Bella. Damn everything!

God, I hope Vera's okay. I hope they're not traumatizing her anymore than she already is. They'd better not be---

"Stop worrying." Edward griped in annoyance. "Geez, I'm not even trying to read your thoughts, but they're so loud and repetitive they're very difficult to ignore."

I simply glared at the horrid monster rather than snapping back at him. There was no use in arguing. I suddenly heard the knob turn on the motel door, and I swiveled around hoping it might be Vera coming out or the leeches leaving. However, it was only the tiny female, Alice I think.

"Edward, Carlisle wants you to take Bella to Charlie's and stay there with her. We don't know if the vampire who turned Vera is near, so Emmett is going to drop by and see if he can get a scent while scouting the area.",Alice said this all in one breath before gracefully turning to me.

"She says she wants to talk to you.", the bloodsucker said this with no emotion in her voice. I could see in her almost black eyes ,though how disgusted she was by my presence.

I simply nodded and strolled into the room without another word. Seeing me, Carlisle politely walked out and shut the door carefully. Vera was no longer laying on the bed, but instead sitting on the edge, hands in her lap looking up at me.

"Thank you." she spoke almost inaudibly.

"Oh, no problem! All I did was call Bella and---"

"That's not what I was talking about." she interrupted looking at her now folded hands, fidgeting a little.

I was completely lost. What is she talking about?

"When Carlisle and I were talking he-- well he said that you saved me." She paused for a moment trying to fit words together, "He said you saved me from becoming a monster. Carlisle told me that as a new vampire, if you hadn't have found me I could have gone on a killing rampage...and well thanks. I wouldn't ever be able to live with myself if I killed anyone." The gratefulness behind her voice shined through with every word she said.

"Um...er, your welcome I guess." I said this sheepishly while looking down at my feet.

Vera heaved a great sigh and stood up. "Well, I guess I should get going."

Now that she was standing I could see her full height. She came up to just a little above my shoulders. Then what she had just said clicked in my mind. "You're going?!"

"Yes. The Cullens have offered to let me stay with them." She stated this calmly, yet I could see the excitement shining in her auburn eyes. 

"Oh," I was instantly disappointed. So she is becoming one of them.

Vera must have noticed the disappointment and sheer sadness on my face and quickly added, "But that doesn't mean that we can't stay in touch! I still want us to be friends, I mean, I owe you my life and sanity."

"Sure. Well I guess I'll see you around." I just stood there awkwardly, not sure what to say next.

Without another word she turned and left. I wanted to stop her, tell her to stay, tell her to do anything but live with the Cullens, but all I did was stand in the doorway watching her leave with them. As she turned the corner without looking back, sadness and longing to see her beautiful face again washed over me.

(Vera's POV)

I felt kind of weird just leaving Jake there all by himself. Judging by his facial expressions I could tell he wasn't happy with the decision I made, but what did he expect me to do? I mean, I couldn't very well continue staying in the motel, and also I couldn't stay with him either. I was a danger to him. He was a werewolf and I was a vampire. Two very different types of beings. Carlisle explained to me about the Cullen/Quilute situation and I didn't want to cause any problems, so I decided it would be best if I stayed with the Cullens. Besides, they could help me adjust more to being a vampire, I mean, no offense to werewolves or Jacob, but I don't think they know how to take care of vampires. It was the best decision.

So now, here I am. Sitting in Emmett Cullen's overly large red Jeep. Alice and Carlisle had introduced us earlier, and when I saw him I instantly pictured a ginormous teddy bear.

'Four down, three more to go.' I thought, anxiously waiting to meet the rest of the kind family.

"We're here!" Alice exclaimed giddily. "Come on! Let me show you the house." she said practically dragging me to the door. "Now, Esme, Rosalie, and Jasper are all out hunting, but they'll be coming back later tonight, and-" She cut herself off when she noticed I had become rooted to the ground.

She turned and stared at me. I was just standing in the doorway in awe. The house was beautiful. "Woah."

"Yeah," she replied. "It can be a little overwhelming at first, but come on! I wanna take your to your room!"

"Um. Alice, do you mind if I take a shower first?" I asked awkwardly. I was excited to be in such a nice and extravagant place, but at the same time I really needed a shower after the horrible experiences of my turning.

"Oh! Of course!" she led me to the bathroom. "I'm afraid you won't be able to fit into any of my clothes," I laughed, I was at least half a foot taller than her, if not more. "I think you might be able to fit into Rosalie's clothes..."

"You don't need to--" Before I could finish my sentence Alice shoved me roughly into the bathroom.

After Alice had quickly shoved Vera into the bathroom, she instantly made a bee line for Carlisle's office. They had some important matters to discuss.

She stepped into the office and plunked herself down on the chair. "So, care to discuss the situation?" she began.

Carlisle looked up from a medical book he was skimming through. "Situation?"

"Yes." Alice said impatiently. "Don't you think it's weird that this supposedly newly turned vampire isn't completely savage?"

"Well, I must admit it is very odd, but not entirely impossible." he finished. "And besides, I was wanting to put her under a test."

"A test?"

"Yes, like I said before she is very odd, but I'd like to study her case more. Her amazing amounts of self control baffles me. I have absolutely no worries about exposing her to humans." he finished calmly.

Alice looked at him skeptically, "Are you sure it's completely safe to expose her to human this early?"

Carlisle nodded, looking her directly in the eye, "I'm quite positive she would do nothing to harm them. It's amazing and completely unbelievable that she has such a resistance to human blood, and to be quite honest it completely puzzles me." Carlisle trailed off deep in thought.

Alice nodded and spoke, "Yes, she is quite puzzling isn't she?" Alice mused, fiddling with a loose string on her shirt. "It still kind of bugs me that I can't see her future..."

Carlisle thought for a moment, "Can Edward read her thoughts?" he inquired.

"As clear as a bell." Alice replied promptly.

"How peculiar..." Carlisle said under his breath.

Ignoring the last comment Carlisle made, Alice stood up preparing to leave his office. "So it's set then? You're going to let her out in public as a test?"

"Yes," the male vampire said heaving a great sigh, "I'm quite positive nothing will happen, but just in case one of us will be with her."

Alice studied Carlisle for a moment, then walked out of his his office, slightly worried.

(Back with Vera)

I looked around examining the delicate fixtures, tiles, glass, it was all so amazing and decorated perfectly! Soon, I found the towels, and the soaps. I went over to the shower and turned it on 'hot'. As soon as I saw steam rising I undressed and stepped in. 'Ahhhhh' I thought relaxed. It felt nice to get into a warm shower after such a long time, but at the same I was disgusted at all the dirt and blood that was washing off of me. It made a nasty brownish-red stream at my feet, and trailed quickly drained away.

Being under the warm water was just what I needed to unwind and think. But all I could think about was what if the other Cullens didn't like me? Carlisle was nice, and so was Alice, but she seemed a little too overzealous for my liking. Emmett was just...well, I'm not sure...he was just Emmett. He seemed nice enough. I didn't know much about Edward, or the 'Bella' girl he was with. And then there was Jacob. He had his own different category in my mind. I didn't really 'think' about him, I just pictured his face. How it looked when I became conscious, or when I said something funny, or when he was serious, but the expression that continued surfacing the most was the one he wore when I told him of my decision to stay with the Cullens. He looked as though someone had just told him his entire family had died.

After I while I decided to step out of the shower and get dried off. On the sink counter were folded clothes and a note from Alice. I quickly dried off and examined the clothes. They were definitely not my type of wardrobe I would ever choose. The top was pink, skin tight, and had way too much lace on it for my liking. The pants were ok, they were just regular jeans, but they were a little too long on me. I got dressed then examined the small pink the note which caused me to groan when I read through it.

Dear Vera,

Please don't be mad, but I have to go to check up on Bella and Edward(I don't know if you remember them). Carlisle and I have arranged for Rosalie to take you shopping for some clothes that will fit you better. Feel free to go crazy and out of hand :) By the way your room is three doors from the bathroom, make yourself at home!

Alice.

I trudged out of the bathroom and headed towards the room, running my fingers through my hair, trying to comb it. When I reached the door I stopped. I took a shaky deep breath in and turned the knob slowly. Inside was a made up bed, a large flat screen tv, stereo, wardrobe, drawers, and large mirrors. It felt so empty though. I sat on the bed and and looked around. 'I don't belong here', I thought to myself wistfully.

Just at that moment someone opened the door. My jaw instantly hit the floor. I could have sworn a supermodel had just walked out of a magazine and into my room! Either that or an angel. She was every teenage guy's dream. Tall, blond, slender, and absolutely beautiful. I immediately felt inferior as she entered the bedroom. Followed by the unnamed goddess was Carlisle, who held a very large thermos in his hands.

"Hello Vera, very nice to see you clean and comfortable." Carlisle said kindly, tagging on his trademark soft smile. I turned to look at the blond woman, who for some odd reason frowned unhappily when she heard my name. "This is Rosalie. I'm afraid you'll have to put up with her for today. Alice, is busy with Edward and Bella.", Carlisle explained.

I nodded in response to show that I understood.

He continued. "This," he said gesturing to the thermos, "Is for you too drink. It won't fill you up, but it'll tide you over for a couple of days until we can take you hunting."

Most of the things he mentioned flew right over my head. But I took the thermos when he handed it to me. Obviously he saw the skepticism in my actions so he explained what was in the thermos. "Don't worry it's only deer blood, and some vitamins." he said reassuringly.

Cautiously I sniffed it. The substance smelled heavenly, and I instantly felt an intense burning sensation in my throat. I lifted the container to my lips and tasted it timidly, hoping it might aid in stopping the fire in my throat. It was sweet, thick, and tasted wonderful. Soon, I had gulped it all down. Carlisle smiled and pointed to a mirror. Confused I looked at my reflection. I gasped when I saw my eyes. They were almost a brownish color! Earlier, Carlisle had explained to me that my eyes would be red for about a year because I was a newborn. The more animal blood I consumed, the quicker they would turn golden...I just hadn't expected it to happen so quickly.

Again Carlisle smiled. "That's how you know when you're full." The girl, Rosalie, looked bored and unimpressed by my fascinating discovery.

"Ok, well I guess I should leave you two to go shopping."

Inwardly I groaned. I could instantly tell this was going to be a long day.

**Thanks for reading. Any opinions?? Please Review, it'll only take like 5 seconds to tell me if you hate it or like it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Big thankies to my friend and Beta Rebekka! This has been a very fun experience writing about Twilight. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, only Vera and various other minor characters.**

* * *

(ch 5)

Vera's POV

GEEZ! If you were to chose between being trapped in a dark, damp well, filled with disgusting insects attempting to devour your flesh alive, or ride in a car with a tall, slender blonde who is slightly stuck up, you'd most likely choose the blonde. Well, I'd rather spend twenty years in that horribly cramped, insect infested well, than with a rather uncooperative vampire.

"This sucks!", I thought angrily. I stared blankly out of the window, taking in the rushing landscape outside. I was terribly bored. I had tried to start a couple of conversations with Rosalie starting with things like, "So, I take it you like to shop?" or, "Carlisle said you're into mechanics? So am I!" each attempt earning a cold, sharp, and curt response. After a while I gave up, and resorted to examining the scenery flying past us. She obviously didn't like me nor did she enjoy my company, and there was nothing I could do to change that unfortunate fact.

Before we had departed the large house in Forks, I had asked Carlisle if it would be alright if I could pick up some items that I placed in storage before I went shopping. He said it was ok as long as no one would notice it missing. I laughed. No one even knew I had a storage area. I made it in advance so that when I died, my friends would obtain my belongings, instead of my parents. The only problem was the storage site was about a six hour drive away from Forks, but Carlisle assured me that Rosalie could cut the time in half with shortcuts, and a little bit of speeding.

I could finally recognize some of the scenery, thank God!

Being in the car with Rosalie two and a half hours straight was stressful, and had left me in a dejected mood. Eventually we had pulled into the small parking lot. It was almost dark, even though it was only about four p.m., the setting sun hidden by thick clouds. I stepped out of the car and bounded over to the tall gate, flashed my keycard, and watched as the gates slowly pulled apart, emitting a horrible screeching sound the entire time. With my heightened hearing, I had to cover my ears while cringing from the noise. Rosalie pulled into the gated area with ease, as I lead the flashy car to the appropriate storage block.

For a moment, I stood at the entrance spot, staring at the door, remembering the day I had implanted my things there. I would have continued reminiscing about my past life, but I could tell Rosalie was starting to become impatient, her heeled foot rapping on the concrete at an alarming speed sharply.

I took a deep, cleansing breath and unlocked the door, pushing it open. When the door swung open quietly I instantly grimaced because of the deep stench of stale air and mothballs permeating the room. The area was filled with boxes upon boxes of books, clothes, and other little odds and ends that were important to me. I ran my hands over their dusty outsides, instantly remembering what was packed into each box. Inconspicuously, I slipped an envelope in my back pocket and opened the box that it previously laid on. Inside where various dvds and videos that had been filmed by myself and friends. I smiled sadly. This would be one of the ones to keep.

After a while of sorting and rummaging, I had lined up seven medium sized cardboard boxes to be placed in Rosalie's car. I had previously made up my mind to leave all of the furniture and more bulkier items behind. Miraculously, all of it fit into the fashionable sports car, leaving some extra room in the back seats of the vehicle. Once all was packed and settled, and the storage room had been secured, Rosalie started the car, and headed in the direction of the nearest mall.

* * *

(Jacob's POV) .   
"Dammit! Ugh! I cut my finger again!" I grumbled out in anger. Roughly, I set down my carving knife and sucked on my cut finger. It was a pretty deep gash, but it healed almost instantly. One of the many perks of being a werewolf.

I gazed at the wooden figure I was working on for a certain female vampire, and inwardly scolded myself. Its seems as though every single thing I do makes me think of her. It doesn't even have to be anything remotely about her. Earlier Billy ordered pizza and I wondered the whole time, 'I wonder if Vera liked pizza when she was human. If she did, what was her favorite topping?' and other random thoughts like that.

It was driving me crazy! Why won't she leave me alone? What was she trying to do? Drive me to an early grave? Heh, it wouldn't surprise me if she did. By now the Cullens would have already poisoned her mind with lies about how all werewolves are hideous creatures, wanting nothing more than to destroy her...

This is insane. I'm mad at a girl who hasn't even done anything to me except thank me.

Reluctantly I picked up the halfway finished, wooden carving and began chiseling away at the wood, wistfully thinking about Vera. About her hair...her beautiful, crimson eyes...the way she smiles...

* * *

(Back With Vera)

Bleh. Ick. Ugh.

A few of the noises I made when Rosalie started to enter various different stores. After a while she grew frustrated and just handed me a credit card and told me to "have fun." Apparently the Cullens have a bottomless bank account.

It only took me a couple of seconds to find the nearest Skate shop where I purchased some baggy jeans and an Element shirt. Quickly I changed into both as fast as I could. It was nice to be out of that pink shirt Alice had laid out for me.

Not soon after my purchase, I found myself reunited with my favorite store--Hot Topic! Instantly, I sighed feeling comfortable in the familiar environment.

I smiled as I wandered through the isles while Metallica blared from the shop speakers. "You need some help?" someone asked from behind me.

I turned around to see the source of the voice and instantly smiled when I saw the face of an extremely cute guy with unnaturally black hair and a lip ring. "Um, yeah actually. Could you point me in the direction of your Tripp Pants?" I questioned shyly.

"Yeah, sure, they're over here," He answered while leading me in the direction of the pants, "So are you new to Port Angeles or sumthin'?" He asked me curiously.

I laughed a little, "Is it that obvious?"

"Naw, it's just that our customers are pretty regular." he said flashing me a perfect smile. "Here ya are! The isle of the Holy Tripp pants!", He announced while smiling widely at me.

I laughed again. "Thanks!"

"No problemo, if ya need anymore help just holla for me. I'm Justin by the way." He said while extending his hand for me to shake.

"I'm Vera. It's nice to meet you, and thanks for showing me the pants!" I said taking his hand in mine. His smile was so contagious I couldn't help smiling back at him, also his hands were nice and warm.

As Justin left for the counter, I rummaged through different sizes and designs of pants. I picked four pairs and moved to go look at their T-shirts. Instantly I grabbed some HelloGoodbye, Avenged Sevenfold, and Forever the Sickest Kids merchandise.

'Wow this was fun! A shopping spree with no limit!' I thought to myself happily.

Pretty soon the hoodies caught my eye and I instantly started to search through them, trying to find one that suited my tastes.

After a while of searching and looking I was ready to check out. Boy, was I loaded down! I had 9 assorted band shirts, 5 pairs of Tripp pants, 3 pairs of VANS, and four hoodies. When I plunked them down on the counter Justin whistled. "Looks like we've got a new best customer!" he said, seeming surprised at my purchases while ringing them up.

In total I spent about $1,000 dollars. I smiled as I handed Justin the card. "Just put it on here!"

Again he made another whistling noise while smiling, "Remind me to make friends with you!" he joked, bagging my items.

I laughed merrily as I walked out of the store, but at the same time kind of sad because I was leaving such a comfortable environment. Oh well, I can always come back another time.

Not long after I exited Hot Topic I ran into Rosalie, who had twice as many bags as I did! Power shop much?

"Are you done shopping?" she questioned monotonously.

"Yeah, I guess so...", I answered her a bit uneasily. My good mood wearing away quickly from the look on her face.

She didn't reply but instead headed for the mall exit. Inwardly I groaned remembering the ride here. Again I predicted this was going to be a very long drive home.

"So did you have a fun time shopping?" Alice asked. She was nice enough to offer to help me unpack my boxes and put the precious items away.

"Um, well that depends. If you think fun is mean and cold conversations with a rude and uppity blonde, then yeah it was SUPER fun!" I replied sarcastically while rolling my eyes.

Alice collapsed with laughter, and I glared at her. "What?!", I asked in annoyance. I didn't understand what she found so hilarious about the situation.

Alice tried to calm herself, but wasn't succeeding. "Ha! I'm sure—haha--- it wasn't that bad!" She continued to laugh, as my eyes narrowed further.

After about a minute or two she finally calmed down enough to frame a coherent sentence. "She's really not that bad once she gets to know you. She just has to, you know, adjust to you.", she explained.

"Yeah, uh-huh. Whatever you say." This was beginning to get really frustrating.

"Hey, at least she's not treating you like she treated Bella." Alice said absently, unpacking my books and placing them in the shelf.

"Hm? Who is this chick Bella anyways? Is she a vampire too or something?" I questioned. I had her name more than a few times, but never spoke to her face to face.

"Ha, no. She wants to be though. In fact, she's dating Edward." Alice mused, concentrating on making my books perfectly strait. I noticed that she smiled slightly while saying this.

"What a stupid girl." I stated bluntly. How anyone could desire a life like this was beyond me.

"Yeah, that's what Rosalie seems to think too. In some ways I kind of think like that too, but you've got to understand that she's in love with Edward and she wants to be with him forever." Alice explained, sounding a bit defensive of the human girl.

"Well, I still think that she's kinda stupid. I mean, she's giving up her mortality, her chance to grow older and have children, her chance to experience life." I ranted, becoming a more angry with each word. "If I had the opportunity to make that choice well..." I trailed off, my voice cracking before I could finish my sentence.

"No one had that choice." Rosalie said softly, suddenly appearing in the room. "Or at least every vampire I've ever known." She finished the sentence wistfully, staring out the window blankly.

I was about to say something when Alice's phone went off. I tried to eavesdrop a bit on her call, but I didn't get much except that Emmett had caught scent of something and that he needed Alice to see something.

Alice looked worried and stood instantly. "Hey, I've got to go check something out. Rose, mind helping Vera unpack her things?" Alice hurriedly walked out the door with out another word, obviously in a rush.

For a while Rosalie just stood there awkwardly, as I continued to unpack. "You know, you don't really have to help me if you don't want to." I said, not looking up from the box I was opening.

She didn't respond instantly. Instead she just sat down where Alice had previously sat, and started to arrange the many books. "I think I'll help." she mused, "Besides, I needed to talk with you anyways."

Inwardly I scoffed and thought angrily, 'Then why didn't you do it when we were in the car for hours on end?'

"So, how much of mine and Alice's conversation did you hear?" I questioned casually. I wanted to keep the mood lighter than it had been previously in the car.

Rosalie shrugged her shoulders. "I was passing and picked up a couple of words." She stated calmly, all the while never looking me in the eyes.

I nodded, not really caring. Surprisingly though, I noticed the cold, curt tone in her voice was missing.

For about ten minutes we continued to unpack and sort things in a somewhat uncomfortable silence when unexpectedly Rosalie spoke. "I'm sorry." She mumbled, making me utterly confused.

"Huh?" I was baffled as to what she was apologizing for.

"Look. I'm really sorry," She began again, "It's just...it takes me a while to get used to people. Especially on such short notice, and with the whole overrated Bella drama that's going on, I'm really kinda on the edge about the whole 'new vampire thing'." She said this while shuffling her hands nervously in her lap.

I was at a total loss. This was a whole new side of Rosalie I had never witnessed before. All I could say was, "Huh?"

She sighed. "I think Alice went over the basics about Bella right?"

I set down the papers I was unpacking. "Um yeah. She's human right?" I asked cautiously. I wasn't completely comfortable with this new attitude. I was expecting her to blow at any moment.

"Yes. And she's been trying unsuccessfully to convince Edward to turn her. She's even gone so far as to ask the whole family for their opinion on the matter." Her gaze settled on me. "So you could see where I'm coming from. When Carlisle told me of you I instantly thought of Bella and compared you to her."

I nodded, halfway understanding.

"So, again. I'm sorry." she spoke sincerely. "I was wrong to presume that." Her golden locks fell gracefully around her face as she bowed her head slightly, in shame.

"Um, Ok?" I said, a bit unsure of what to say after her swift confession.

Her golden eyes sparkled as she stood up. "Good. Now that that's out of the way, how would you like to see the present that Alice and I got for you?" She asked me quickly.

"Present? For me?"

* * *

**Ah, the end of chapter 5 at last! Phew! I think this is the longest chapter I've written so far! Wow.**

**Ok, you know the routine, tell me what you think please!**


	6. Chapter 6

** Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Blah blah blah...**

**Also big thankies to my beta Rebekka, who constantly calls me a lazy bum, but still puts up with my n00b-ness in Twilight fanfiction.  
**

* * *

(Ch.6)

_(recap:_

_Her golden eyes sparkled as she stood up. "Good. Now that that's out of the way, how would you like to see the present that Alice and I got for you?" She asked me quickly.  
_

"_Present? For me?" )_

I was beyond words. This was totally unbelievable. At first when Rosalie mentioned she and Alice had gotten me a present I thought it would be something small and sentimental like a bracelet, or a necklace, but when she led me directly to the garage I began to grow suspicious.

My jaw instantly hit the floor when I saw a shiny new black 2008 BMW Z4 with a red bow on top. "Are you serious? Or are you just messing with me?!" I exclaimed, unable to move from my stiff position in the doorway.

Rosalie laughed and strolled gracefully over to the sports car. "Well, I remembered how you said you were into mechanics, and you seemed pretty into my car so..." She trailed off as she extended her slender arm over to the door and opened it.

At this point, I was still trying to retrieve the bottom half of my jaw from the floor. This was way to good to be true.

Unexpectedly, Rosalie's cell phone rang loudly, bringing reality back into the scene. She looked worried, as she spoke on the phone, nodding briefly before she hung up. Seeming to be contemplating something, Rosalie looked around aimlessly for who knows what before her eyes finally landed on my form in the doorway. In haste, she grabbed my arm without explanation and pushed me into her car. Obviously in some rush she began speeding out of the driveway before I had even completely closed my door. "What's going on?" I questioned, feeling out of the loop. It was obvious something was amiss by the way Rosalie was acting.

Rosalie's gaze never left the road as she hit the 100 mph speed mark. "That was Alice who just called me. Emmett has picked up a trail and two different scents." she paused for a moment, as if pondering whether or not to tell me something, but then continued, "They both think that it's another new vampire that he's recruited."

When those last words left Rosalie's lips, my chest tightened and I instantly felt sick. "S-so they've found him?" I mumbled. I didn't expect them to find him so quickly, or at all for that matter.

For a split second, the blonde gave me a look of sympathy. "I know you're a bit upset about this, but we really need you to help us." Rosalie looked bitter for a moment. "Because of a certain someone, we've been left shorthanded."

"Wow. This Bella chick must be really important." I muttered.

The rest of the ride was quiet, as a feeling of anxiousness hung heavily in the air. It seemed like hours, but in truth it was only a couple of minutes until Rosalie pulled to the side of the road. She quickly stepped gracefully out of the car and I awkwardly stumbled my way onto the road to follow her.

"We're going to have to continue on foot," she warned, gazing into the deep, thick forest. Warily, I stared at the menacing green mass of trees, moss, and vines.

"Um, I can't run too well..." I confessed, "And how the heck do we know where we're going?" I was confused. Becuase of our rapid exit, Rosalie hadn't bought a map, or any other supplies for that matter.

She looked at me like I was crazy. "Have you forgotten that you and I are vampires?" I looked at her blankly. Her eyes rolled and she pointed to her nose. "Enhanced smell, and speed." She explain matter-of-factly.

"Oh." I stated felling stupid. Then at that moment I remembered the conversation I had with Carlisle about the special abilities that most vampires possessed.

"Ok, do you think you're up to running?" she questioned, her gaze still fixed on the mass of trees.

"Y-yeah...I think so." Suddenly it felt like a giant piece of lead had dropped into my stomach. I could sense HIM nearby.

Without warning she took off into the forest, leaving me standing out in the road. Oh my God! She was fast!

Nervously, I set off after Rosalie, focusing all my energy into keeping up with her. Surprisingly, the ground sped from under me, and I could see the back of Rosalie's flitting figure in the near distance. Still, it took me every ounce of focus I had to keep up with her.

We ran for about fifteen minutes. I couldn't determine how many miles we traveled in all because of the fast pace at which we were traveling.

Rosalie slowed down to a halt in front of a large clearing in the forest. I could sense people; at least two or three, and a very familiar scent that I couldn't quite place. When we approached the clearance I noticed Alice, Emmett, and wait-- that can't be right. Instantly I was filled with joy, and slight worry at the sight of the other person.

* * *

(Change in POV) 

'This is not good at all.' I thought as I ran my hand through my hair in frustration. Earlier I had gotten a call from Sam telling me to meet him at the Quilete borders. No explanation; just a command.

I hoped it wasn't anything serious, but I knew it probably was. Even I had to admit that I have been a bit absent from the rest of the pack, and I wouldn't be surprised if they were a little suspicious of me.

I was going to take my car, but then I remembered that I promised Seth he could use it for his driving lessons, so instead I ran the whole way. It wasn't like I minded anyways. Running always made me feel strong, and powerful. I loved the rush it gave me.

As I approached the border, I could feel my heart start to race just a bit. I could smell Sam in the near distance, and to my dismay a pair of bloodsuckers. Now I really was starting to get worried. Had something happened?

I raced forward even faster, but was soon drawn to a halt by Sam's raised arm. "Jacob! Hold up!" He exclaimed.

Bewildered, I skidded to a stop, only five feet away from the leech called 'Emmett'. Right next to him was the smaller bloodsucker, 'Alice'. I glared at both of them. "What are they doing here?" I questioned Sam with as much venom as I could muster. I had to stagger my breathing becuase of the sickly smell wafting from the two monsters beside me.

His gaze grew hard. "It seems that your little friend that you rescued a little while ago brought some company," he spat at the ground, "And supposedly they're around this area." Sam glared at me as I stepped back a bit.

Involuntarily I flinched. Now I was definitely in some deep shit. I wanted to yell at Sam, scream in his face and tell him that he didn't understand. It wasn't my fault. If it weren't for Vera none of this would have happened. I was about to continue my inward rant when more scents drifted into the area. More vampires.

However, this time one of the scents stood out among the others. It was Vera. "Crap." I mumbled as I saw her and the other blonde vampire emerge from the forest. Her face showed a look of confusion at first, but was then replaced with happy recognition. She smiled widely and waved at me, but instead of returning the gesture I turned my head towards Sam's direction to see his reaction. Sam's head was bowed, his face hidden in a shadow. This was not good.

"Jake!" she yelled out, coming to a stop in front of the other bloodsuckers. I just stared at her. It was too hard to bring myself to speak to her in front of Sam."Jake, what's up?" she asked, looking seemingly happy to see me. Her reddish gold eyes shined brightly as she looked up at me.

All I could manage to grind out was a barely audible "'Sup."

I didn't have to worry about making conversation for too long because Sam soon spoke up. "Now that we're all here, it's time to discuss what we're going to do about this situation." He looked directly at Vera, not in hate or disgust, but in curiosity and fascination.

"Yes," said the the small Cullen, "Vera, you play a very important role in this. The vampire that turned you is trying to find you and he's recruited another vampire. We need you to talk to him." she said emphasizing every word. It looked as if she was going to say more, but the blonde vampire cut her off. "They're here." she stated grimly through clenched teeth.

"Wait! I'm still lost! What am I--" Vera was abruptly cut off by the tackling of some unearthly creature. Instantaneously, I transformed, ripping my pants into shreds. Not soon after Sam followed.

The vampire's stench burned my nose as he moved with supernatural speed, followed by another bloodsucker. The thing that followed him was female, and her scent was even worse than his. They both smelled strongly of human blood, which made me grimace even more. I was filled with intense anger as I was him drag Vera along with him. Poor Vera. She was overwhelmed with shock as she tried fruitlessly to fight back and break free. I could see the Cullens chasing after the second bloodsucker in my peripheral vision, having the same luck as I was.

I growled ferociously, making a lunge towards the vampire's head. His eyes were crimson red, the sign that he had been feasting upon human lives, and his skin was pasty and tinted with dried blood.

He skillfully dodged my attack, putting Vera in a choke hold. If she was human she would was been long dead, crushed under the fingers of her captor. I could see her violently moving about, kicking her legs and digging her fingers into the arms of the man dragging her about. Finally she twisted her way out of his hold on her, the process making his arm emit a disgusting 'crunch' noise.

Out of nowhere Sam sprung up behind the vampire, sinking his canine teeth into the distracted bloodsucker's arm. He screamed, but I couldn't tell if it was from the fact that Vera had gotten away, or from the limb that Sam had roughly ripped off. He glared at Sam with his hellish eyes, looking as if he was going to attack, but instead ran in the opposite direction.

_'I'm going to trail after him.'_ Sam thought to me telepathically.

I nodded, and turned my attention back to the shaking Vera, and the other three Cullens, who seemed to have captured the female vampire. Quickly I bounded in their direction, with Vera trailing behind me.

The bigger vampire 'Emmett' and the blonde one 'Rosalie' were just barely able to keep the screaming female bloodsucker under control. She screamed over and over, "Michael! Michael come back! Help me!" She kicked even more fiercely screaming even louder for 'Michael'. The two vampires holding her gave her a rough shake, while the third one spoke calmly. "He's not coming back for you." the captive female glared at Alice.

"He will. He promised. He said he loved me." She spat out. I could see her crimson eyes blazing with fury, but they also showed hopelessness as 'Micheal' ran farther and farther away.

Alice nodded and looked at her. "You've only recently been turned haven't you?" The girl didn't answer, but still held her glare on Alice. "Do you know anyone else he's turned?" again, no response. Alice pointed to Vera, "Do you know why he wanted to get her?" the seemingly innocent question produced a flinch as she looked in the direction of Alice's pointing finger.

Vera was visibly shaken by the whole experience, and was only able to stand there with a blank look on her face.

"I don't know." the captive leech spoke, not bothering to mask the venom in her voice, "Michael said it didn't matter." She suddenly kicked Rosalie in the mid-section causing her to double over, she tried to run, but was still trapped by Emmett who was definitely not letting go.

Alice paid no attention to the fact that she was trying to escape, and only spoke with a calmer tone. "I'm sorry that you're unwilling to cooperate with us." she then looked at Emmett and spoke quickly. "I want you to meet up with Carlisle and see what he wants to do with her." the big vampire gave a quick nod and set off with Rosalie behind him, both sharing the weight of the female they held captive.

Then she addressed me, "I'm going to take Vera with me to Edward's. You can came if you like." she paused, and stared at me, but instead of speaking to me again she gently grabbed Vera's arm and sped off in the direction of the Swan household.

* * *

**OK. I know it seemed kinda short, but the next chapter is going to have a lot going on. You also might get to see more Bella scenes XP **

** Also, I've checked my stats and it turns out I've had like a little over 200 reads. Okay with hits like that I expect reviews! I don't care if you're telling me that they suck, I just want some input on the stories! I want at least 4 reviews before I post the next chapter. **


End file.
